Secret
by glasskimono
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Feared assassin of the 1 underground organization, Kunai. Mysterious and cold, it seemed he didn’t really connect with the opposite sex. But can Uchiha Sasuke be keeping a secret? Full Summary inside.


**Standard Disclaimer(s) Apply**

Hihi! Um, yes, I know, I shouldn't be posting a new story when I have neglected my other one so very badly, BUT, this was a plot bunny that wouldn't stop bouncing on my head, so here it is!

* * *

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Feared assassin of the #1 underground organization, Kunai. Mysterious and cold, it seemed he didn't really connect with the opposite sex, despite the fact he was, literally, an Adonis among humans. But, can Uchiha Sasuke be keeping a secret from the world? A secret that involves a pink haired girlfriend?

* * *

Uchihas do not pant. Uchihas do not feel like every breath was a stab through their side. Uchihas do not fucking feel faint, like some woman in a corset who got too excited.

Yet, why did Uchiha Sasuke feel this way? Because fucking Naruto messed up and scared the target away, which led to a chase through forest, water, and a damn bush of roses (why the hell was a bush of roses doing in the middle of the forest anyway?!!?).

Sasuke said through gritted teeth, "Dobe, I am going to fucking rip you a new ass-"

Naruto cut in, "Oi teme! We got the target! You don't have to resort to ripping any new body parts. Especially on my body."

"If you didn't freak out when he held Hinata's hand, we wouldn't have had to chase him over TWENTY FIVE MILES INTO THE FOREST! "

"Hey, he was coming onto her!"

"A-A-no, I –I –I think Sasuke-s-san is cor-r-ect, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned and faced the blushing indigo-haired girl.

"But what kind of fiancé would I be if I let some pervert paw my girl?"

Hinata didn't respond, except to heave a huge sigh.

"Dobe. Let's. Just. Go. Back. To. HQ." said Sasuke with his famous death glare.

"Teme, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Sasuke just started to tree hop in the direction of Kunai Headquarters.

Naruto grunted and said, "Teme needs to get himself a girlfriend."

* * *

"..And then idiot over here scared away the target, but we still managed to capture said target, Tsunade-sama.", said Sasuke, finishing up his mission report.

"Oi!"

"Shut up, boy." grunted Tsunade, the leader of Kunai, famous for drinking, gambling, and her very much enhanced appearance (and chest).

"Very well, Uchiha. You are dismissed."

Sasuke bowed and left the room. Naruto made as if to leave, Hinata having gone home to prepare dinner.

"Where are YOU going?" said Tsunade rather threateningly.

"Um, home? No, to finish the paperwork for the mission? Help Hinata wi-WAIT! NO! PLEASE!"

"No, brat, you're going to help me with the work YOU left behind.", Tsunade said, dragging a beaten up Naruto by the scruff of the neck to a room filled with towers on towers of paperwork.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Omigod! It's Uchiha Sasuke! Did he just get back from a mission?"

"I bet it was a top-secret one. He is just _so_ skilled."

"And he's gorgeous too!"

"I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"_I_ heard he was gay."

"Really!??! "

"I should've known…."

The glare Sasuke shot them was enough to make the gossips stare at the ground in shame.

"I do not think it is considered useful to be gossiping about your betters."

His cold and disdainful tone made the chit chatters' heads sink even lower, refusing to look Sasuke in the eye.

"I think it is time for all of you to go back to work."

"Hai!"

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly up the path to his Japanese style mansion. He thought about Naruto (the idiot) and his remark about getting a girlfriend. Oh boy, did Naruto not know anything about his supposed 'best' friend. He didn't know that Sasuke didn't like the color purple at all (why the hell would you assume a purple rope belt be a _good_ birthday present?). He didn't know Sasuke actually enjoyed drinking sake ("Oi teme, I don't think you should drink that. Our wittle Sasuke might get sick!"). And he didn't know……….

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!"

"..Sakura."

He took in the sight before him. Sakura wrapped in a light summer yukata with dark blue flowers and fiery phoenixes, standing beneath her namesake (he had them especially planted for her 19th birthday). Her pink hair curling softly down her back, framing a face that made Heaven smile down. And the way her jade-green eyes lit up and the moonlight illuminated her milk-white skin made Sasuke fall in love all over again.

He went right up to her and caressed her cheek, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and leading them back to the house. They went inside where Sakura immediately went into medic mode.

"Did you get hurt? Anything broken? Do you want me to get-"

"Sakura. I just want to go to bed."

Sakura looked at her beloved and smiled. He was always grumpy when he didn't get enough sleep.

"Did that friend of yours, Naruto, was it? do anything?"

She loved the stories about his crazy friends, especially the ones about Naruto and Hinata ("It's so romantic! The besotted man with nothing to offer but himself going to save the shy princess from her overbearing father and protective cousin. Oh, I think I'm tearing a bit.").

"Yes. The dobe."

Sakura giggled and Sasuke softened, hearing the adorable sound coming from his simply ravishing lover. He gazed at her and hugged her close, saying I love you over and over. He couldn't believe that this angelic creature, so pure and innocent, was with him, an _assassin._ Sasuke kissed her passionately, leading her into the bedroom and laying them on the bed.

She looked up at him with eyes filled with love and Sasuke soared. He reached for the lamp switch and flicked it off, bathing the room is darkness.

* * *

Naked and warm, with the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms, Sasuke felt as if he was the luckiest man alive. Here, with Sakura, could he really be free, not crushed under the expectations of his colleagues. Sakura never expected anything from him, except his heart. It's not as hard as it sounds when you're in love. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. He wanted to keep her a secret. This was his, when everything else was examined and criticized (there were downfalls to being famous). Nothing would ruin this. Nothing.

Little did Sasuke know his words would come back to haunt them.

_o__wari_

* * *

Okay, so I don't think many people will like this because this was so hurried, but it's quite different from my other works. I hope (if anyone's reading this) that you (the reader) wait and see what happens next! Review! 

Sandi

(psst! If you did read the AN (most people don't) include a 3 in your review!)


End file.
